broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Heart Blaze
| Mane = | Coat = | Misc 1 Title = Magic aura | Misc 1 Text = | Cutie Mark = A red heart set in flames. | Voice = User:DiscordFanGirl | Owner = User:DiscordFanGirl and User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #282828 | Color 2 = #009648 }} Heart Blaze is a brave and daring female Changeling from the Chrysalis Hive. Heart lives in Ponyville. She is the arch nemesis of Silent Dust and best friend of Xethon Skull. Heart is part of the Elements of Love and weilds the Element of TBA. Character Personality Heart Blaze is kind hearted but also very brave and daring. She isn't afraid to hold strong and unpopular opinions, and doesn't care about what ponies think of her for these opinions. However, she does mind if a pony has a negative opinion on the way she looks. Appearnce Heart Blaze's coat is nearly black in colour, her hair is a strong green colour. Her mane is styled somewhat simmilarly to that of Trixie Lulamoon's, but has holes in it- like a Changeling does. Her tail is rather messy and is styled somewhat similarly to that of Rainbow Dash's, but again has some holes in it to give her a distinct changeling look. Her legs also have 4 holes in each of her four hooves. Heart accessorises with a green necklace which has a red heart shaped gem fitted inside a gold plate one it, and a green body harness that can be connected to each other. Unlike other changelings, Heart Blaze has a cutie mark. History During the "Canterlot Wedding" episode, Heart Blaze is one of the changelings that is there at the time of invasion. Heart Blaze has always been against what changelings do to species other than their own. So, when she found out that their was a group of ponies (Mane 6) trying to stop Chrysalis, she gave Twilight a spell that would undo a changeling spell to free trapped ponies. Meaning that Cadence could get to Shining Armour to perform the spell to remove all the changelings. While Heart Blaze was removed from Canterlot like all the other changelings, she earned a cutie mark. The 1st and only changeling to ever get one. Heart Blaze's cutiemark represented her name, it pictured a blazing heart. The changelings were sharp at Heart Blaze after earning a cutiemark, they all knew that she was the one who really lead to their downfall. So, upon arrival at the changling country, Heart Blaze was called in to Chrysalis' quarters. After much conversation and arguments between the two, Chrysalis came to the decision to exile Heart Blaze. When exiled, Heart Blaze made her way to Equestria in hope to start again. Relationships Xethon Skull Xethon is Heart Blaze's very best friend. Around the time Heart Blaze moved to Ponyville, Xethon and her sister Diamond Gamer, also moved the Ponyville. Xethon saw that all the other ponies in the town were mistreating Heart Blaze, and decided to befriend the lonely changeling. Princess Crescent Heart Blaze and Crescent are good friends. Diamond Gamer Snow Gem Sparkle Sky Heart Blaze and Sparkle are good friends. Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 Heart Blaze has a healthy friendship with the mane 6 ponies. Seeing as she did aid them in getting rid of Chrysalis. Silent Dust Jewel Demon TBA Moonlit Flash TBA Starlight Clickster TBA Comet Shock TBA Princess Havoc Sunlight TBA Dan Smith TBA Zoey Sparks TBA Shady Storm TBA Quotes : "As long as that's what you want, don't come to me when you're getting married to the wrong pony" : - Heart Blaze Gallery MLP_OC_Heart_Blaze.jpg|Heart Blaze drawn with ProMarkers Betral.jpg|Heart Blaze is convicted for her Betrayal of the changling race. Smileing Xethon and Heart.jpg|Heart Blaze and her best friend Xethon Skull Heart Blaze.jpg Minecraft_Skin_Heart_Blaze.png|Heart Blaze Mine Little Pony Mod Skin eqhb.jpg|A very random drawing of EQ Heart Blaze. EQGHeartBlaze.png|Final version of Heart Blaze as an Equestria Girl. CrayDiamond.png|Derp. O.O With Diamond Gamer, Xethon Skull, Princess Crescent and Dan Smith OC10.png|With Diamond Gamer, Sparkle Sky, Princess Crescent, Snow Gem, Xethon Skull, Dan Smith, Kyle Simmons, Will Farquarson and Woody. Trivia *Heart Blaze is a shared OC between User:Absolzoey and User:DiscordFanGirl. She was designed by Absol. Category:Changling Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pony